


37. “wanna dance?”

by bruises



Series: dialogue prompts [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec looks around the room and sighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	37. “wanna dance?”

Alec looks around the room and sighs. Parties aren’t really his thing and he has this _paper due tomorrow afternoon_. It’s late; Alec honestly doesn’t want to be here. The other day after class, Magnus had invited him to the party, and Alec knew that he couldn’t leave him hanging.

“Alec,” A voice calls out.

He turns around to see Magnus standing there with a cup in his hand. Blue lights shine against his face and Alec swears he sees his skin sparkling.

“Magnus,” Alec smiles. He avoids eye contact; it makes him nervous.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Magnus says, reaching for his hand. 

Alec looks at their hands together, and then looks around the room. He tells himself that no one is looking because no one _is_ looking; they don’t care.

“Wanna dance?” Magnus asks, noticing Alec’s unease.

“Um,” Alec stutters. “Do I have to?”

Magnus chuckles - his nose scrunches up and Alec thinks that it’s adorable. “You don’t have to but...it would be nice.”

“I don’t know how to dance, Magnus,” He sighs, scratching the back of his neck.

He watches as Magnus puts his drink down. Slowly, Magnus places one of Alec’s hands on his waist and keeps the other held in his.

They stay like that for a few minutes. Alec barely moves as Magnus sways from side to side in time with the music.

“You’re not much of a dancer, are you?” Magnus laughs.

Alec shakes his head, but a smile peaks through. “Not really.”

“We can work on that,” Magnus says, looking up at Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> oh by the way, the "we can work on that" is not meant to be suggestive. they will literally work on dancing together. imagine alec and magnus slow dancing; that's cute.   
> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
